Persona 4: The Power of 0
by Shinigami Maya
Summary: When I came here I thought I'd have tons of relaxation time in a sleepy town in Japan, trying to forget about that blue-haired guy in my dream, but lo and behold I'm sucked in the same situation I got into with SEES, but hey I'm always open to adventure. Time to show the world the power of this wild card! Let's go Orpheus!


_A:N Thanks for clicking on the story it's the reboot of reboots! Here we go ladies and gentlemen, it's the return of Perry!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Persona! The Return of A Fool!<strong>

"Well Mitsuru, I'm off." I said turning back to her once more. "If you can try to keep the fact that I'm gone from everyone until I get out of the city. If Akihiko, Ken, Yukari, Koromaru, or god forbid Aigis found out I'd be dead!" I said shuttering. "Ah crap that reminds me." I pulled out a piece of paper from my knapsack and handed it to her, a detailed list about my robotic, no human protector. "There goes every single direction on how to fix each and every single part of Aigis and places to find them. Those bullshit directions Ikutsuki gave you are well, bullshit." I laughed.

"Hm and by bullshit you mean not up to your standards am I, correct?" She hesitantly took the list and looked over them for a moment. "You know that some of these items cannot be found in Japan right?"

I nodded. "Yeah that's why I spent an entire Summer working my ass of so that I could buy all those parts that you know helped us survive Tartarus and get through that weird place that we went through. What was it called again...? Abyss of...Whatever." Saying those words I couldn't help but feel some form of loss, like when you lose your favorite toy or drop an ice cream cone.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to get you to stay Inaba may not be that far away but it is significantly different than the life that you've been living here. For one you won't be going to Gekkoukan nor will you be able to partake in our delicious lunches." Dang it Mitsuru was using words against me, trying to make me feel bad. "All of the underclassmen will miss you as well, you have developed quite the reputation."

I shrugged, leave it to Mitsuru to use my daily life against me, but she was right it was something I'd miss, but..."I just need to go m own way for a little while. I can't walk down that hallway anymore, I feel like I'm always expecting for someone only to be disappointed every time." Mitsuru looked to the ground, ok now I'm being a dick. "It's not that I'm not happy here, but I just need a change of pace you know." She nodded and was preparing to speak,however I intervened. "And yes I'll go to school, scout's honor."

That seemed to get her quiet. I hear the train whistle time for me to get on. It was her turn to hand me something Mitsuru handed me a piece of paper. "That is where your apartment is located and if you don't go to it I'll send someone to make sure you do." Damn it she's going to be observing me even though I'm so freakin' far away, well that is Mitsuru. She hasn't steered me wrong yet so the hell. I gave Mitsuru a quick hug and ran into the train.

I quickly found a seat and the machine took off I looked to Mitsuru one more time and threw my head out the window. "And tell all my cute underclassmen that I'll be back the next time I have a break!" She smirked and waved me away. Back in the train I took a long sigh. A nice, quiet country town. This will give me enough time to clear my head and then I'll come back refreshed and happy.

_~Train Ride To Inaba~_

"God how many times are they going to make me move! Just because I'm a healthy young man does not mean that I like to move every two seconds. Stupid old people." I looked up for a moment to see a large dark-skinned male walked into my cart. I had originally come back here to be far away from the other hundreds of people occupying the train. "Oh hi."

I really had no interest in acknowledging him but moments later he made it increasingly harder to ignore him. "Hello?" He said pulling up my hat, surprising me. I was taken aback for a moment however I quickly regained my composure and settled down.

"Hello." I said somewhat annoyed.

"And he speaks," The boy said plopping down on the other side of me. He examined the chessboard I had in front of me. He seemed deep in thought but what he would say moments later who surprise me. "So you playing chess?" I felt like this would me one of those scenes in the anime where a sweat drop would appear on the back of my head, is that really what took him so long to think of?

"Y-yes I am, seeing as how I had no one to play against I opted to play against myself." He took another moment to look at the board.

"Mind if I play against you?" I was astounded yet again, I like to pride myself on being calm but this person, in less than a minute of interacting with him had knocked me off of my guard. All I had to do what answer his question but my brain was taking far longer to come up with an answer, I shook my head and gathered myself again.

"Hm." I sounded. "I do not know your intelligence level does not seem to even be on par with mine, let alone a toddler's." I said snidely. "I will humor you however, the next stop is where I will get off and playing against myself has proven to be somewhat boring, so let us begin."

"Well someone's confident." We reset the board and began. Why shouldn't I be confident.

In the beginning if you were an on looker the match, unfolding before you, you would believe that it was an even match up. He defended well against most of my advances only losing a pawn sparingly. I must admit that in this moment I thought it best to prove my superiority and tried to finish the game with one final move...and that is where I made my mistake. I advanced my knight towards him without much thought thinking I had put him into check, the turn after I did this he simply took it with a pawn of his own. This one turn would lead to a chain of events that would lead to my downfall, it all happened so fast.

Minutes later, I found myself staring down at the chessboard as I desperately tried to fend of his assault. I was already down both my knights and rooks, one of my bishops, and while I was labeling all I has lost he succeeded in taking my queen as well. My only hope was getting on my pawns to the end of the board in hopes in promoting them, but even then he still had queen and knights close to the end. What could I do? "Checkmate." He chuckled.

Dumbfounded. The only thing that could come to mind, was that word. I pulled back my blue locks in surprise, I ,Naoto Shirogane, had actually lost to this boy in chess. "Did that really just happen?" I scanned the board, I was watching the game for each moment, but I could not believe that these events leading to my loss had actually transpired. This boy had beaten me? "How..?"

"Well actually it was just a combination of you arrogance and me being smarter than you." His words truly struck home with me. I felt the train halt to a stop and knew it was time for met to get off I quickly gathered my things and stood up.

"Welcome to Tokyo."

I bowed to him for a moment, Though he was aggravating, he had proven to me now to judge 'a book my it's cover' so to speak. "Thank you for the game, it was...interesting." I left him as quickly as possible and stepped off of the train. I looked back for a second to see that the boy who had defeated me was actually watching me leave, he also waved, like he was sad to see me go.

I turned my head and broke into a fast pace walk, I got as far away as I could and dived into a nearby cafe and ordered a coffee. My heart was pounding, from the walking? No, could...could I possibly- No! I shrug off the feeling and waited for my drink, however I could not deny this fluttering in my stomach or the pit in my stomach, I don't even know his name.

_~Inaba~_

"Now I'm pissed off at myself for not catching his name." I scratched my chin. "It's totally like me to get caught up in the moment and all but I usually always get their name when I enter a conversation with someone." There was also this undeniable feeling I had towards him, oh god do I like a guy!I shook myself a little bit and jumped off the train, opening a pack of jellybeans that I had with me. I clipped on my ATH-EM7 headphones and started jamming out a little bit. "Reminds me that I still live." This song had been on the mp3 payer for as long as I could remember, hearing it always made me happier, like someone I used to know was giving me warmth.

In all of my jamming I decided to play a little game with myself. That game consisted of me throwing jellybeans into the air and trying to catch them in my mouth, initially it was all going fine and dandy, til I over shot one. "Hey come back he-" Whilst running I manged to bump into another guy, he had grey hair and a bowl cut!? Seriously a bowl cut? I haven't seen one of those since we dared Junpei to take up the hairstyle for a few months. "Uh sorry man."

I helped him to his feet and afterwards he patted himself down and bowed. "Thank you..."

"Oh my name's Perry. Perry Davis." I stuck out my hand to which he took back. "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow. Was he surprised by something? "Yu Narukami." He replied politely. He observed me, causing me to smile, so I took the opportunity to get at this guy.

"You like what you see?" Yu's face flushed with red, his head snapped to the ground, and he attempted to walk away, but I couldn't let this guy leave there was something familiar about this guy, that I liked...oh god what's wrong with me today. "Ah, come on it was just a joke Monotone."

He stopped in his tracks. "Monotone?"

"Sorry, I like to give nicknames to all my new friends."

"We're friends?"

I nodded. "One, you put up with me for more than two seconds, two, you were totally cool about me knocking you over, three, judging by your uniform you're going to Yasogami High and unlike the uniform that I'm wearing right now suggest I'm going there too, and since we're going to be seeing each other a lot, this is a small town, I thought hey let's be friends."

"That was a mouthful wasn't it?"

"Oh so very much!" He smirked slightly and gathered the rest of his bags.

We left the train station and made a little bit of small talk as we left. "Damn that sucks. Both your parents going overseas, you seem pretty chill about it though, does this happen to you often?"

"Yeah, usually when they leave town I can stay by myself but like I said before they're going overseas and I can't take care of myself for an entire year, without getting maybe twenty part-time jobs." He sighed. "What about you though are you in the same boat, your parents going somewhere far away?"

"Oh my parents are dead, been dead for about ten years now."

"...I-I'm sorry for your loss."

I raised my hand, swaying my hands trying to get him to calm down. "It's ok. Like I said it's been ten years. I've had enough time to cry, bitch, and moan about it. The only thing I will not take however is if you make fun of my parents, I will seriously kill you if you do."

"Hm." He looked to the ground again. "You seem to really be in your own skin."

"Hey." I nudged him. "You shouldn't spend so much time looking at the ground."

"Why do you say that?"

"A little personal philosophy of mine." I said raising a finger. "When you're walking doesn't the ground look the exact same in the direction you're walking? Makes you feel like you're going nowhere right? Now look up. There's so much ahead of you no matter where you look there's always something different."

"...And you surprise me yet again."

"I do that a lot. Behind this big and mildly moronic physique is a genius...or just a relatively smart person." We stood in the same spot for a few more minutes and personally I was getting impatient, I didn't want to leave him here, but I was tired and wanted to get to my apartment.

Yu looked around uncertainly and seemed like he was about to give up until an older looking man and his daughter approached us. "Hey about time you got here."

"Sorry, there was a bit of a delay."

"It's alright," the man said, a little confused. "You look a lot like his mother. Only your hair is the sing that you've got your dad's genes." He smiled. "Oh and you are..."

"I am Perry." I said simply raising my hand.

"Well...are you a friend of his?"

"Yes he is." Yu said quickly. "This is my uncle Ryoutaro Dojima, I'm staying with him for the time being."

Behind him a little being squirmed taking their attention away from the conversation. Dojima had almost forgotten about his daughter. She was unusually quiet. "Oh, this here's my daughter. C'mon Nanako. Say hello to your cousin and his friend." He gave her a gentle push.

"E'llo." She mumbled. It was adorable, and she quickly ran behind her father. It amused Dojima to no end.

He chuckled, "What are you so shy for?" Nanako gave him an embarrassed slap on the behind and it made Dojima even more amused. Yu shifted his stance uncomfortably, maybe he wasn't used to seeing people be so colorful, that would make sense the way he acted around me just a few minutes ago. "Well then, let's get going. The ride's over there." Dojima grinned as he pointed at his car. It was a large four seater and a cool grey colour, he was mighty proud of it.

"Um, uncle."

"Hm, what's up?"

"Would you mind giving my friend a ride. If I remember correctly you said your apartment is quite far away right?" I nodded, looks like he actually remembered something among all of my ramblings.

"I don't see why not." He smiled. "Just don't try anything and I won't have to send you to jail."

I threw my hand up to the side of my head and struck a pose, "I would never dream of it sir!" ,getting another laugh out of the elder man, a smirk from my new friend, and I think something out of Nanako too. I think I'm going to like this town. We all made our way to the car, but along the way a girl pulled me by my shirt.

"Hey you dropped this." An unfirnely looking girl, but damn she was pretty.

"Holy god, my apartment directions! Hey thanks a ton I would have been screwed without this."

"Whatever all I did was pick it up." She walked off.

"Regardless thank you!"

_~Moel Gas Station~_

After I finished up that little interaction with the girl I piled into the car with the Dojimas. Along the way they decided to stop by the gas station to fill the tank for the car. Nanako had to go to the little girls' room and the gas station attendant had told her that it was to the left, "You know where's left? The one you don't hold the chopsticks with." She added stupidly.

Nanako pouted as she stormed off with a huff, "I know that... Geez..."

Dojima had wandered off for a smoke. Yu wandered off as well, so I took the time and decided to head into the gas station for snacks. I gathered as many items as possible and walked up to the front counter. "Hello my good man. Would you mind ringing up all of these items for me?"

"Congratulations! You are the one hundredth customer to come to Moel today!" Really this little station got a hundred people? Well it is a small town. I wonder if they did this everyday. "As a congratulatory gift all your items are free." Fist pump! The man stuck out his hand and not wanting to be rude I took it. I felt a bit of a rush. "Hope to see you again."

Once I was out out I saw that Yu was finishing a conversation with another one of the attendants. Stuffing bits of cookie into my mouth I talked, "Where'd you run off to?"

"Just looking at the district and things like that." I shrugged and tossed myself back into the car, man had it gotten dark. Gotta get to my apartment.

_~Perry's Apartment~_

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Dojima." He gave a short nod and drove off. "See ya later Monotone." Yu waved as well and they disappeared down the road. I finally made my way to the top floor, of course the elevator had to be out, praise the almighty that my apartment was on the top floor.

I found the key underneath the mat as well as an envelope, with a spare key, a titanium, black credit card, note from Mitsuru, wait back that up, titanium, black credit card! That's like the elite of elite credit card. Might as well check that not from Mitsuru as well. "Ahem. Knowing you you won't ever use the full amount that is on this card, but try not to go overboard. Make sure to send an e-mail to check in with me every now and again. Have fun."

Don't I just have the best rich friend in the world. I trotted into my apartment and turned on the lights. The living room had a flat screen with two couches a rug and table in the middle, next the kitchen. The cabinets were filled with tons of ingredients. Another note. "All food items will be replaced weekly. Mitsuru." Good thing I know how to cook.

Regular bathroom, gonna have to give it more of a Perry flare and lastly the bedroom. It reminded me of my bedroom at the SEES HQ, except this time the TV was decent. My old laptop too, ah. I dropped onto my bed. "Yeah this is going to be a good year."


End file.
